The invention relates to a radio receiver comprising a frequency-locked loop, which includes, arranged one after the other, a voltage-controlled oscillator having an input for the tuning voltage, a mixer stage connected to an aerial input, a filtering member and a frequency-voltage converter connected to the voltage controlled oscillator.
Such a radio receiver is described in the article "Ein Neues Empfangsprinzip fur FM-Empfanger mit integrierter Schaltung", by G. G. Gassmann, published in "Radio Mentor" No. 6, 1966, pages 512-518.
The known radio receiver is suitable for construction in integrated form because a low intermediate-frequency is used. However, the use of such a low intermediate frequency provides the possibility of several stable tuning states for each transmitter. The realization of the measure described in the above-mentioned article to effect a frequency jump by means of a bistable multivibrator so that a tuning lock to an unwanted stable tuning state is skipped when tuning from one station to another station, has several drawbacks. It must, for example, be avoided that a frequency jump is initiated from an unwanted stable tuning state; the frequency jump must be made in the tuning direction; the switching operations of the bistable multivibrator should not be audible and there should be no noticeable difference between the setting and resetting voltages of the bistable multivibrator.